Correcting a Past Mistake
by DannigirlSOS
Summary: Serena and Darien's relationship came to a sudden stop, but now after Serena's divorce, she returns to her first love. Will they be able to pick up where they left off? Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or related characters!
1. Correcting a Past Mistake- Prologue and ...

Correcting a Past Mistake  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Serena and Darien had been going out for almost four years. Then, about two weeks  
before Serena's graduation the girls could tell there was some tension between the two, mostly  
caused by Darien, but there had always been little arguments, mostly caused by Darien's teasing  
nature, so they didn't think much of it. The two had overcome times that were much, much worse  
before, but this time, all of a sudden, they stopped seeing each other. It was just like that. POOF!  
Over! There was no clear reason why. Well, obviously the girls had given up on spying on them  
by now, and kept their noses out of it, however, they began avoiding Darien, because they saw  
that Serena was fairly upset about the whole deal, and pretty much blamed him, though she never  
directly said so.  
  
Serena eventually fell in love again and got married. It only lasted for about three years,  
though; no children. Seiya was a pretty nice guy, until he'd start drinking. She'd tell him to stop,  
and he'd get mad, and she'd nag, and he would lose control, and, well, you get the idea. She tried  
and tried until she couldn't take it anymore. She divorced him, but still had a good bit of  
self-esteem left , and refused to let her old cheerful, happy self die fully. (Darien was informed of  
this via both his and Serena's best friend, Andrew.) All she had was 1 suitcase full of clothes and  
another suitcase full of belongings.  
And so our story begins.......  
  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Darien heard a knock at the door, and got up from his reading to answer.  
  
"Um, hi," he smiled at the unexpected sight of a taller, older version of Serena standing  
there.  
  
"Hi, uhh, I know this is kind of strange, but could I stay with you for a while?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Darien started. He had actually been praying for the last three days that she would  
come to him.  
  
"I mean, I'm not ready to face my parents yet," Serena interrupted, "Ami's in Germany,  
Rei's too busy at the temple since Grandpa died, I lost track of Lita years ago and Mina's off  
somewhere filming her Sailor V videos. I-I didn't know who else I could come to........There isn't  
some girlfriend that'll be, like, jealous or anything, is there?"  
  
"No," he looked at her kind of sadly, "I haven't had anyone since you."  
  
"Oh," she became lost in his gaze.  
  
"Come on in Serena," he stepped out of her way.  
  
They sat down on the couch, and Serena put her stuff on the floor next to her.   
  
"So how have you been doing Meatball Head?" Darien smiled.  
  
Serena never realized how much she missed him calling her that. "Not to bad considering  
the circumstances. You?"  
  
"Fine, I guess."  
  
They both bit their lips in the long, uncomfortable moments of silence that followed.  
  
"Say something, idiot!" Darien thought. "You've got the chance again, and this has been  
bugging you for years! Ask her!"  
  
"You know what you have to do, just come out and say it! Who knows? Maybe he wants  
the same," Serena thought.  
  
"Darien listen," Serena said nervously.  
  
"Hmm?" he turned to her.  
  
"I-well you see," she stuttered.  
  
He could tell where this was leading, "Why did you really come here Serena?"   
Darien was about to hear what he'd wanted to for the longest time, but now that it was  
really happening it brought back painful memories.  
  
"I'd kinda like to try to pick up where we left off," she said as though he'd think she was  
crazy.  
"Actually, I would love nothing more, but.......you really hurt me before."  
  
"What?" she said almost insulted.  
  
"I mean you just, like, denied my existence, no note or phone call or anything. You were  
there, and then you ignored me, and I never got the missing link."  
  
"I left without giving YOU an explanation? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Darien defended. "I mean-" he stopped; something in her suitcase caught his  
eye.  
  
  
^^^^^  
I have the next and last chapter written already, but I want to hear your suggestions and/or  
comments first, so I can improve it, so PLEEZ R+R or E-mail me! Dannigirlsos@yahoo.com 


	2. Correcting a Past Mistake- Chapter 2

  
AN: I didn't get any suggestions, but people are mad at me for making a cliffhanger, (which I totally understand!) SO I just made some changes on my own. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena had opened the door of her house to let Darien in, but he stayed outside. He had been contemplating what he could say all night, but his mind was blank, he simply couldn't come up with the words to say the right thing.  
  
"Serena, I can't explain.....just......here," he nervously handed her a gold-colored star locket, gave a little smile, and quickly left.  
  
Serena watched him walk away, then stared at the locket in her hand. They had passed it back and forth to each other many times; it was the symbol of their eternal love for each other after all, but this time was different. There was no anniversary or romantic words to go along with it, so in her mind there was only one thing Serena thought it could mean. She threw it on the table, and ran up to her room where she flopped down on her bed and after a long bout of wailing fits, cried herself to sleep.  
  
Darien spent the rest of the evening waiting to hear the doorbell, or perhaps the phone, followed by an excited screech and giant hug from Serena, but it never came. He couldn't come up with any logical conclusion, except one.  
  
****  
  
They ran into each other, (literally) as usual, turning the corner in the morning; Darien helped Serena up and smiled at her, hoping that what he had thought was wrong, but she never even made eye contact, and continued on. Darien left, and Serena turned back and stared for a moment at the place he had been standing, then sighed as she went her separate way. They never said a word to each other after that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He took the flash of gold out of the suitcase; it was a star locket, their star locket.  
  
"You- You kept it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I? It's the only thing I had left to remind me of you."  
  
"Why would you want a keepsake if you were just going to ignore me?" he was confused.  
  
"You had been so cranky and mean and pensive when you gave it to me; I deduced that it meant that you wanted to break up, so of course I would want a memento," she said in that "well DUH!" tone of voice.   
  
"First of all, I didn't mean to act like that, I was just nervous. Second, How on EARTH could you think it meant I wanted to break up!"   
  
"I know she's a bit of an airhead, but this is ridiculous!" he thought.  
  
"Well, you just handed it to me without an explanation, and," Serena started. "Wait. Why would you be nervous?"  
  
"Well it's OBVIOUS.......Unless......You never opened the locket, did you?"  
  
"Open it?"  
  
"Well that explains it. Oh my god, all of this........torture we've been through these past years could have been prevented," he said under his breath.  
  
"WHAT are you talking about?"  
  
"Serena look," he flipped the top up, and on top of the dome that spun the crescent moon around and played their song, was resting a gold band with a rather nice size diamond on it.  
  
"Oh......Darien. I-I never knew. I thought that-"  
  
"I guess it was the only thing you could think if you never opened it."  
  
Serena was speechless. Never in a million years had she thought she was carrying an engagement ring from him around with her for five years.  
  
"Things could have been so different, Darien. Why'd you have to be so nervous about giving it to me? I mean it's not like I would say no. I loved you so much." she said upset that he could be so naive, but also with a certain hint of longing.  
  
Darien smiled, "Does that still stand?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, "I never stopped."  
  
"Then let's do this again the right way."  
  
Serena stared and blinked confusidly.(AN:Is that a word? Oh, well.)  
  
"Serena, I have never stopped thinking of you. I have spent every night since you left, dreaming of being in your arms again. We made a mistake years ago, but it is not too late to fix it. I'm so glad we found this out before it would be." He took the ring out of the locket, got down on one knee and took her hand, "Serena Tsukino, will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
Heehee short but cute, ne? How'da like it?  



End file.
